Round Two
by Diana Moore
Summary: Yui is dead and gone, having been drained and discarded. Of course, the Sakamakis need a new bride, but Sarah is hardly willing to fill in. Not that they care. (Rated M for language as well as lemons past Chapter 5, as well as suicidal content in Chapter 7.)
1. Chapter 1

"Well, that's interesting," I mutter to myself, looking up in wonder at the mansion. "Mum said nothing about them being rich…" My name is Sarah Rutherford, and I'd been sent by my single mother to come live with her friend from college in Japan. She said it would be a good experience, since opportunities for learning Japanese in Canada were few and far between. I tentatively knock on the door, which mysteriously opens on its own. I squint behind it and pull out my phone, checking the address. _This is the right place,_ I think to myself, and reluctantly step inside. The door closes behind me, and I jump at the noise. I shake my head, trying to get my thoughts in order.

"Hello?" I call down the hall. No one answers. I sigh and look around, seeing no one. I trudge with my suitcase, calling out and looking around. Suddenly, a guy in a hat steps out of a doorway, and I jump.

"Ne, what do we have here?" he drawls, leaning on one foot. "A little girl, come to visit us?"

"Um, hi," I say awkwardly. "I'm, uh, Sarah? My mom said I would be living here for a while, Caitlin Rutherford? She was friends with Mr. Sakamaki in college."

He narrows his eyes briefly, but it's quickly replaced with a smile. "I see. You're a cute little thing, aren't you?" he smirks. My eyes widen and I'm flattered that such an attractive guy would think that, but quickly dispel these thoughts. He sighs. "The others will probably want to know about this. Follow me." He leads me into a large, open living room, and I look around with wide eyes. I look back to compliment the house, but see there are now suddenly five more ridiculously attractive guys and I startle.

"Uh, hi!" I say awkwardly. One of the boys, a young looking one with purple hair, holding a teddy bear, giggles.

"Hello, may I ask who you are?" another says, pushing his glasses up.

"Ooh, I can answer that!" the one with the hat from before says. The one with the glasses glares, but he presses on. "She's the new sacrificial bride. Sarah Rutherford. Isn't she cute?"

I ignore the cute bit. "Sacrificial what? Is that slang for something?" They all smile.

One with green eyes and red hair laughs sadistically. "Whatever. Just tell Shorty the lot of it."

I glare at him. "I'm not that short! Four feet and eleven inches is perfectly acceptable for a sixteen year old." My voice falters at that last bit with the condescending look he gives me, and the accompanying snort.

The one with the glasses sighs. "You're rushing, Ayato. Her reason for being here is clear, we might as well make introductions." He pushes his glasses up again, and I debate telling him they aren't going to go up any farther. He motions to a tired-looking guy with blonde hair. "That is the eldest son, Shu. I am the second, Reiji." He motions to the other three. "The triplets; Ayato, Kanato, and Laito. And over there brooding is the youngest, Subaru."

The one named Subaru curls his lip. "I'm not brooding, you bastard," he spits.

Reiji rolls his eyes. "My apologies. The one who isn't brooding is Subaru."

I'm suddenly very nervous. "Nice to meet all of you, I'm Sarah. Thank you for opening your home to me."

Laito chuckles. "No problem at all," he smirks. "We're, ah, delighted to have you, Little Bitch."

My eyebrows knit together in confusion, but I don't say anything, assuming that that word had a different meaning or significance here. "Laito, could you show Miss Rutherford to her room?" he asks. Laito grins and puts his hand on my back and leads me out of the room, and upstairs. We go through several long, winding hallways with little chatter before we come to a room. He opens the door and leads me inside, and I'm surprised at the sheer… pinkness, of it all.

"This is very…nice," I say slowly. He laughs.

"If you don't like it, you're always welcome in my room!" he says, winking.

I blush. "Uh, no, I think I'll manage." He pouts, but leaves. I sit down on the bed, wondering what the hell had just happened, and why I hadn't seen Mr. Sakamaki, since it was his house. After a few minutes, I get up and put my things from my suitcase into a dresser, pondering to myself about what living in a house with six boys would be like. I turn around, my mind in the clouds and shriek, finding Ayato behind me. "Wh-when did you… I didn't hear you come in!" I stutter, heart racing. Ayato grins.

"Tch, damn you're noisy. Now shut up, I'm thirsty." I raise my eyebrows.

"Um? I don't think I have anything to drink," I say, confused.

He grins, even more sadistically, and grabs my wrist. "You would be surprised, Shorty. Now shut up and let me use you."

I get in full panic mode. "OH MY GOD LET GO OF ME, I HAVE A WHISTLE DON'T THINK I WON'T BLOW IT, STRANGER DANG-mmf!" He cups a hand around my mouth, effectively muffling me.

"I said shut up," he growls, and pulls me to him. He pulls my sleeve down slightly and aggressively bites my shoulder. I scream, as I feel him sucking. "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF CANNIBAL ARE YOU?" I yell, struggling to get away. He pulls back, grinning, his canine teeth elongated, dripping with blood. My blood.

"Cannibal?"

My eyes go wide with fear, then I black out.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sarah, wake up," the girl whispers softly. "Please…!" I open my eyes, and the world is fuzzy. Even despite the lack of focus, I can tell it is beautiful. Blurred pink trees, green grass, and purple flowers, and the contrastingly sharp focus of the girl in front of me. She sits on her knees with her hands in her lap, looking at me with concern in her large pink eyes. "Are you okay, Sarah?" she asks. I can only smile weakly. Her hair… it's so blonde and pretty. I wish I were pretty like that.

"Little Bitch, wake up," I hear. The beautiful world around me shatters as I truly open my eyes and sigh. A dream. Of course it was. The owner of the voice grins. "Took you long enough. Were you dreaming about me?" Laito crawls onto my bed and I automatically yank my covers up over myself protectively.

"Hell no. Fuck off, man," I try to growl, but my voice cracks. I drop the blanket as I clasp my hands to my throat, wincing. When my fingers brush up against my skin, my wince only grows. I remove my hands to glance into the mirror beside my bed, gasping as I do so at the two small holes with the dark bruise around them. "What the hell…?" I murmur, squinting.

"Ahh, poor kitten. Ayato really did a number on you, I almost feel bad for wanting in. Almost," Laito smirks as he hooks an arm about my waist and presses himself against me. I'm grateful for the blanket separating us, but it's hardly anything.

"Laito, I swear to god that if you don't get off me right now, I will actually beat your shit," I warn, and he chuckles.

"Oh, will you now? That's pretty kinky, Little Bitch, I can get into that for you," he winks, holding me tighter still. "Mind you, I usually prefer to be the one giving the pain…"I make a noise of irritation and thrash around. This only makes him laugh more and hook a leg over mine. "Come now, surely you've figured out what we are. You can't overpower a vampire."

"Vampires aren't real," I argue. "I have cosplays too, asshole, I just don't get into them quite as much as your cannibal-happy bitch brother and you! Now get the fuck off me!"

Laito stops laughing a moment to give me a cold look. It startles me and I flinch despite myself, suddenly rather scared of him. "Enough of this. Be a good little kitten and give me your blood." And with that, he sinks his teeth into the back of my shoulder.

I scream. It hurts like hell, like he's going as hard as he possibly can. Once isn't enough for him as he kisses the spot and moves down several times, leaving a trail of bites down my shoulder and back. Only when I stop struggling and crying out, reduced to a quiet whimper of pain, does he draw back and wipe his mouth, eyes gleaming with something sinister. "Oh yes, Little Bitch, I think you might be _just_ my type." I make a small whimpering noise as he climbs off me, feeling a trickle of blood run down my spine. I hadn't even noticed as he was biting me that he had ripped the back of my nightgown open. A nightgown I don't remember changing into. Laito turns back at me and smirks, catching the blood with his finger before it can drip onto the sheets. "Mm. Exactly my type, except…" the cold look returns. "Do not deny me your blood ever again. I will make you feel everything, every sweet sensation… and I will make most pleasurable for you, if you behave." He grabs my chin, forcing me to look at him, and smiles sadistically. "Okay, Little Bitch?"

I nod, being afraid and entranced by his cruelty. He seems to like my response as he lets go of me and walks toward the door. "Don't forget, kitten, you're allllll mine~!"

After Laito leaves, I get up and wash myself in the adjoining bathroom. Too many bites, too many bruises. I get dressed in a beige turtleneck and torn jeans and almost put my hair up in a bun, but deem it an added precaution to leave it down in loose brown waves. I make my bed out of habit and rub my eyes. Why am I here? Mom would never have sent me here had she known what would happen, that I can be sure of. Well, standing around in 'my' bedroom won't help me, I decide as I exit the nauseatingly pink room. The hallway is empty, which I'm grateful for. Alone and unbothered, I realize just how hungry I am, but I have no intention of looking for a kitchen. No, I'm gonna find a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

This stupid mansion is too big and too confusing. There seem to be endless hallways but surprisingly no vampires, which strikes me as odd. I've passed a few windows and the nearly full moon indicate that it's nighttime, but with each passing window, the sun is slowly rising. If they really are vampires, which I now believe, shouldn't they be up and about?

Perhaps an hour later, I find myself at the top of a huge staircase, facing the wide and ornate doors through which I had originally entered this hellhole. I grin, knowing it's probably my only way out, save jumping through a window, which isn't exactly the preferable option. I race down the stairs, some steps taken two at a time, before I hear the handle of the door click. I freeze, the excited and victorious expression still plastered on my face, and the door opens to reveal the boys.

"Little Bitch!" Laito calls, grinning. "I didn't realize you were so excited to see me again, I would never have left had I known you would wait for me by the door. I'm flattered, what a good girl."

"Tch. Shut up," Subaru mutters and shoves past him, stalking down a hallway to who knows where.

Reiji sighs in irritation and pushes up his already adequately pushed-up glasses. "The language in this family, I swear… Regardless, you look awfully suspicious, Miss Rutherford. Would you kindly tell me what you were intending?"

I fake grin nervously. Lying has never been my strong suit. "I… uhm, well, figured I should know my way around a bit better, I was exploring. Just coincidence that you came in as I was near the, uh, door."

Laito clicks his tongue and saunters up to me, pulling me in at the waist. "Nfufufu, well if that's all. Because of course you know you can't escape. We would probably kill you," he winks. "And while I would rather you stay to be with me _foreverrrr_ , you would be very… fun to play with. I can just picture it…."

I make a face. "I think that you and I have extremely different views on the subject of 'fun', asshole, and by the way? Let go of me." I wiggle out of his grasp and walk back a few feet. He just laughs. "Also, I have no real need to run away. You fucking Twilight wannabes don't scare me, and someone will come for me. So just fuck off, kay?"

At this, Ayato snarls and Kanato pouts while Shu smirks just a bit. "Such language is absolutely deplorable, Miss Rutherford. I was going to give you lessons on etiquette next week, but I can clearly see they mustn't wait another minute. If you'll follow me," Reiji says. His tone is about as polite as you would expect, but his voice leaves nothing in the way of choice.

Laito whines. "But I wanted to play with the Little Bitch some more, Reiji, let me train her? I'm an excellent Master," he says, winking suggestively, but Reiji just scoffs and beckons me forward.

I follow the dark haired Sakamaki though several hallways and up a flight of stairs until we reach what looks like a little laboratory. "Hey, this is kind of cool," I admit.

A bit of insight into me, I've always wanted to study medicine. I've always been the science sort and love doing little experiments at home. So when I see a table of vials and Erlenmeyer flasks and all sorts of other gear, as well as a shelf of chemicals and a freaking mini library of books, I'm quite excited. "Is this all yours?" I ask Reiji, my happiness clear on my face.

He looks rather taken aback. "Why, yes, you are not to touch it. Human hands are far too filthy to be allowed to sully my work."

I roll my eyes and poke a flask, staring into his eyes the whole time. "Whoops, I sullied it. Get the tree out your ass, man, I'm not gonna hurt it. I've got a ton of my own stuff at home."

"Perhaps you didn't hear me," he growls, catching my wrist far more aggressively than really fits the situation. "Do NOT touch my things. They are worth far more than your pathetic existence, one I will have no problem ending. Yes…" he smiles, voice trailing off. "Look at your smooth skin. So pale and white. I would love to break it, pierce it with my fangs, see the red blood flow out of you…" his eyes glint and he uses his free hand to remove his glasses and fold them up, setting them gently on the table.

Fuck, glasses are coming off. I've read enough smut to know where this is going, and I grit my teeth. "I'm sorry for aggravating you. Could you please let go of me and I'll make a very concerted effort to censor myself in the future?"

He smirks. "Oh, you'll make one. Of that I have very little doubt. No, I think I need a drink, I've gone quite long enough without one." He pushes me down onto a living chair and I growl. His eyes flash and he slaps me hard across the face. "Enough of that, be a lady and do as you're told," he says coldly and holds me down with his knee, sharply pressing down on my thigh while he removes his gloves and neatly folds them before setting them down on the table next to the glasses.

"Get off me," I say lowly, glaring while holding my reddening cheek with my free hand. "Having boobs is what makes me a lady, not my behavior, now _fuck. Off._ "

He sighs and leans over me, moving his knee to rest between my legs, still effectively pinning me. His hand roughly grabs my hair and I wince, grabbing and prying at his hand uselessly. He grabs my chin and forces my face to tilt to the side and bites into my neck unceremoniously. I cry out in pain as I can feel him literally sucking the blood in greedy gulps. He draws back, grinning sinisterly. "Your blood… I thought it was the best with the last woman, but this… this is incredible." While he's distracted, I give up on forcing his hands from my hair, and push at his face hard. He growls and leans down harder on his knee, earning a yelp from me. "You forget yourself. You are nothing, and _will_ submit to me," Reiji growls and bites down closer to my collarbone. I bite my lip to keep from crying out again, I don't want to give him the satisfaction. After a bit more when I begin to lose feeling and my eyes threaten to close, Reiji pulls back and wipes his mouth. "You will give me your blood again, when I ask, without any difficulty, or I will take it by force. I am not a good person to make an enemy of."

I can only look at him, too weak to really protest. He sighs and lifts me up bridal style and carries me from the room. "Honestly, you women are nothing but trouble." My eyes close and I drift into a light sleep, but I can feel the softness of a bed as I am set down before I drift off for real.


	4. Chapter 4

"Sarah," she says. "Sarah, listen to me. You need to escape, find a way out. It's just a matter of time...one will claim you as his and you'll essentially become his blood slave."

I look at the girl. It's the same one from before, the beautiful blonde girl, and we're in the same vibrant meadow. "Who are you?" I ask, but my voice sounds sluggish and slow.

She seems to understand my question, however, but the second she opens her mouth to answer, she clasps a hand to her chest and cries out, before the vision fades entirely.

I moan quietly as I sit up in the bed. Looking out the window, I see the sun has all but set, casting a glow over the gardens. I can feel phantom pains in my chest from my dream. "What on earth is going on...?" I mumble to myself. I'm alone, which is unexpected, but I can't imagine that will last terribly long. I get up and dressed, inexplicably in the same nightgown as before. Again, I don't remember changing, which makes me feel quite unclean. I go into the bathroom to wash my face and stop when I see myself in the mirror. I've only been here a few days, yet my skin is horribly pale an my eyes have dark bags under them. I take off my shirt and gasp. Dark bruises and bite wounds litter my body. The ones on my neck and chest from Reiji and Ayato, turning around, the possessive trail from Laito down my shoulder and back. Also, I've visibly lost a few pounds. They're literally killing me.

I put my shirt back on and wash my face. I need a decent meal, not BE somebody's meal, and I'm going to be adamant about it. I leave the bathroom and walk down the hall and downstairs, finding the kitchen after a while. I check the fridge and pause. It's surprisingly well stocked, for vampires, but I wonder if there are things I'm not allowed to use. At home, if I used something meant for a dinner, I would never hear the end of it. I then decide that I don't care. If they're going to force me to stay here and literally drain my life away, I'm not going to hesitate on ingredients.

I pull out the things I need and start slicing potatoes and steak. I'm making a curry, my ultimate comfort food. I fry onions and the beef in a pat of butter in a pot, adding the curry powder once it's browned enough.

"Ugh! What's that horrible smell?" I hear from the doorway. I look over, and Kanato is standing there frowning.

"Curry. Sorry, I know it's kind of strong, but it tastes really good," I answer. I'm civil for several reasons. This one hasn't done anything to me, and much as I'm a bitch, I can't fault him for his brothers' actions. Secondly, I don't want to instigate him into doing something, especially before my curry. I'm fucking starving.

"It doesn't smell sweet at all, and I only like sweet things. But then again..." he smiles kind of creepily. "You're sweet, and you're making it, so maybe it won't be awful. What do you think, Teddy?" He turns his bear towards him as if he's actually asking it, and I raise an eyebrow, saying nothing. "Teddy says we should try new things. May I have some of your curry?"

I grin. I love cooking for people. "Yeah, for sure. I always make a huge pot of it so there'll be plenty. Umm...it won't be ready for a little while though. It takes a couple hours in the oven to blend, I was gonna make bread to go with it."

Kanato nods and turns away, and inexplicably, I don't want him to leave. "Uh, wanna help?" I ask, a bit louder than I meant. I clear my throat. "Since you want to try it, if you like it I can show you in case you ever want to make it yourself."

He laughs manically. "Stupid woman, you can just make it for me if I'm hungry," he snickers, but approaches again quite close. I'm suddenly nervous of him. "Do you like me? Is that why you want me to stay?"

I scratch my head awkwardly. This isn't where I was expecting this to go. "I...want to be friends with you," I say slowly. "No offense to you in any way, but your brothers have been assholes. I'm kind of stuck here for a while, so it would be nice to at least have a friend."

He nods, seeming satisfied with my answer. He steps back to a reasonable distance and watches me add the flour, potatoes, water, coconut, and raisins, as well as salt it. I put it in the oven and smile. "Okay, bread." I check the fridge and frown. "Okay never mind. No bread, you guys don't have any yeast. Weird."

Kanato says nothing, just watches me. "You're my friend, right?"

"Sure hun," I say distractedly, rummaging through the fridge. If they have curry powder, surely to god they have yeast.

"So...you wouldn't want me to suffer, right?" suddenly his voice is right next to my ear. And that makes me, very, very worried.

"Of course not," I say slowly, standing up. Even though he isn't exactly tall, he still looms several inches over me. I turn around to face him, and his expression is unreadable.

"I'm very thirsty, Sarah," he whines. I groan inwardly.

"If anyone takes any more blood from me I'll probably die," I say quietly. "I'm sorry." I'm not actually sorry.

"You're lying!" He screams, suddenly grabbing me hard by the arms and slamming me against the wall. I cry out in pain. "You just like my brothers better than me, isn't that right?! I'm right, aren't I?!"

"No, that isn't it!" I say desperately. I don't want to lose any more blood, I have to talk my way out of this.

He calms down very suddenly and smirks. "Stupid woman. You think that by acting cute and batting your eyelashes, you'll get your way. I won't forgive you," he says gently before pressing a kiss to my lips. My eyes widen and I struggle to push him off me, but he parts my lips with his tongue and explores my mouth. After a few minutes, he pulls back with a smile. "I've made you happy, right? So now you're supposed to make me happy."

"I'll give you curry," I say miserably. My first kiss, taken by a psychotic vampire brat.

He bursts out laughing, leaning his head back and everything. "Will you put some of your blood in it? Just slit your wrist and let it flow out, mix it in. It would be delicious."

"I can't do that," I mumble. "I've passed out twice now because you've all taken too much. I will seriously die."

"But that's okay!" He smiles. "I'll just add you to my collection!"

My stomach sinks. There's no getting through to this boy. He leans in, licks my neck. "You smell so sweet. Even better than the last one. Be mine?"

I shake my head, about to be reduced to hysterics of he doesn't stop. "No, Kanato please-"

"She really can't," another voice says. "The kitten is going to be mine, nufufu~"

"Come on, Laito, I would like a taste. You've already had your turn."

"Ahh, but Kanato, this girl is special. She will be mine and I won't ever share her, very sorry, brother," Laito winks, detangling a now pouting Kanato from me and hooking an arm around my waist. "I smelt curry, can I have some?"

"Uh, I guess," I say, confused as hell. "It isn't ready yet, though."

"I'll wait with you. Kanato, if you and Teddy would like, I'll call you when it's ready?" Laito offers, surprisingly nice sounding.

"Very well. We have things to do, anyway," Kanato mopes, leaving the kitchen.

I turn to Laito, trying to guess his motives. "I'm not sure if I should thank you or run away screaming," I admit.

He chuckles. "Relax, Little Bitch, I won't hurt you unless you want me to, nfufu. I just want to chat." He sits down in a chair and motions for me to sit as well. I'm wary, but comply. "You've been having dreams, right?"

I nod. "Yeah, but how did you know?"

He shrugs. "It's pretty normal for the sacrificial bride to get them. Messages from the last bride trying to warn them away, that sort of thing. It's very very important you don't listen to them." He winks, but his voice is quite serious.

I nod. I'll at least pretend to be obedient, for now. "Sure, whatever. The chick in my dream, she said I would have to pick someone?"

He grins widely. "Indeed."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Indeed? What kind of bullshit nonsense answer is that?" I ask, completely grumpy now. I've had enough of being yanked around by these guys, and Laito toying with me is hardly appreciated at the moment.

Laito smirks widely. "Well, Little Bitch, we've each been promised a woman. Trouble is, eternity is kind of a long time and most mortals aren't fit to become vampires, which is why none of us have been married yet." He stands up and leans on the counter. "I've already claimed you, but there are...traditions that must be followed. Each of us brothers must taste you at least once, and if they so choose, make a bid for you. Once everyone has had their turn, we have to agree who gets you. All assuming you survive becoming a vampire, of course. We'd keep you human, but there's not much point in going through all this effort just to keep you for like eighty years max. Keeping up, Little Bitch?"

My head is spinning in several directions as I try to wrap my mind around all of this. "Okay, first of all, I offer a hearty fuck you. I am not going to become a vampire, plus I have no interest in marrying any of you. Especially you."

He sighs, looking irritated as he pushes himself off the counter and saunters toward me. "You're starting to piss me off. A little bit of resistance is fun, but too much is just a pain." He grabs my chin. "Stick out your tongue and say 'ahh'."

I blink in surprise and try to jerk my face away, but he holds fast. "Fuck off, Laito."

He grimaces and lets go to lean back a moment, before grabbing my shirt, balling his fists in the fabric and hauling me against the wall. I cry out as he slams me against it roughly, smirking slightly. Again, he grabs my chin while the other arm goes above my head as he leans over me. "Stick your tongue out, Little Bitch, and I won't ask as nicely next time."

I'm not quite sure what just happened. I look at him, expression unreadable, and my lips part in a quiet gasp. "What are you...?" I ask, voice barely a whisper. "Let go of me. You're..." I almost say he's scaring me, but I catch myself and regain my senses. "Let GO!" I scream, and struggle hard. I lift my knee up and jam it between his legs and he hisses, dropping to his knees and groaning.

"Stupid...Little Bitch... Tch," he says through gritted teeth as he squeezes his eyes shut. I'm not gonna wait for him to get up, however, and I kick him in the side before he can stop me.

I run from the kitchen and down the hall. I still have a very poor lay of the mansion, and don't know my way around all that well. I run out of breath after a few minutes and slow to a walk. "Have you had your fun, Little Bitch?" I hear Laito growl as I'm grabbed about the waist and pulled into a room to my left. He shoves me forward and I stumble toward a bed, but don't fall on it. I whip around to glare at him.

"Fuck off, what are you even playing at?" I yell, face going pink with anger. Which is better than pale with terror, as I fear.

"Playing? Little Bitch, we're quite past games." He walks forward briskly and shoves me down on the bed, and as I fall, I get my first real glimpse of the room. Green, with a tapestried green bed. "Now, one last time. Stick. Out. Your. Tongue. Or I swear, I'll make you and you won't like it one bit." He smirks. "Unless of course you're into that." He adjusts himself so that one of his hands is pinning mine above my head, and his knee between my thighs is precariously close to a place I'd prefer it not to be.

So in short, I don't have a ton of choice. I growl in frustration and poke the tip of my tongue between my lips. His smirk widens and his free hand moves to my mouth. Using his index and middle finger, he forces my mouth wider and slides his fingers across my tongue before leaning down and sucking on it gently and pressing his lips firmly against mine. My eyes widen as he kisses me deeply and hungrily for a few moments. I squirm and struggle beneath him, but he's unmovable. Not soon enough, he breaks away, his eyes glinting cruelly. "Look at you blush. Dirty little girl, are you imagining things?" he asks sadistically and brings his knee up to push firmly on my sex. I grit my teeth. "I won't take your blood tonight, I want something else. Something even more satisfying." I glare at him, yet he continues on. "Offer me your virginity, Little Bitch. Give it to me, not my brothers, and I'll take very good care of you."

"No," I say lowly. "I won't give it to any of you, get the FUCK off me. How's your dick feel, want me to kick it again?" I growl, but he puts pressure with his knee and my blush deepens and I fall silent.

"Not kick it, no. I've got some other ideas, Little Bitch. I'll make it feel good for you too, any kinks I should know about? Where do you like it?"

I grit my teeth to keep from crying out as his free hand begins to roam my body, grabbing what he wants as hard as he wants. I'm sure he leaves some bruises, but every time I wince or cringe, he only smirks and winks at me. "Laito, stop, please," I whimper. "This is something that should be between people who love each other."

He pulls back to stare at me with a raised eyebrow and amused expression. "But I do love you, and I'm going to give you the best love?"

I shake my head fervently. "This isn't love. I don't know what the fuck it is on your part, whatever weird horniness, but I don't love you."

He shrugs and goes back to it. "You will, eventually." He kisses the corner of my mouth and trails his lips down my jaw and neck to my collarbones. When he reaches my chest, he lets go of my wrists to yank open my shirt. I blush even harder than I had been and he chuckles, kissing lower and lower. "That's a cute bra, I wasn't expecting that from you, Little Bitch," he says, tugging at the lace covering my chest. He reaches behind me and unclasps it, and I automatically cover my chest with my now free hands. "Nfufufu, no covering! That's no fun," he chides and swats them away. When I bring them back, his eyes narrow and his voice drops. "I told you to keep your hands down, do what you're told or I'll give your hands something to do." I hesitate, but lie flat against the bed, arms at my sides and my shirt all but completely torn from me. "Good girl," he breathes, tearing the bra easily. I turn my face away as he begins to play with my breasts. "So soft! I like you," he mumbles as he nuzzles them.

"Just hurry up," I groan, bringing a fist up to my mouth.

Laito laughs softly and pulls my hand back. "No, don't do that! I want to hear you. Every cute little noise you make." I cringe when he says this so lightly, yet I can sense the underlying sadism. Seemingly growing bored of just touching me, Laito drags his hands lower down my abdomen. He grabs the waistband of my pants and tugs, not enough to make them come off just yet, just enough to get me nervous again. He seems to like his little mind games. "Go on, rub your thighs together for me, Little Bitch. If you show me how much you want me, I might just be a bit sweeter to you~"

"Oh, go fuck yourself," I say automatically, and wince. He laughs, not even needing to tell me that's what I'm for. He pulls my pants down and leans back to look at me, bare save my underwear.

"Tempting little kitten, aren't you? Okay, I'll defile you," he says and slides my underwear off while I kick and struggle again.

"Enough! You've had your fun, now leave me alone!" I yell loudly. Surely to God, someone has to be able to hear me.

"But the fun is just getting started!" he says wickedly and swings them in a loop on his finger while looking at me. "I think...I know I promised not to bite you, but you didn't exactly do what you were told so well...plus your thighs look absolutely delicious..." Laito trails off and forces my legs apart. I cover my sex with my hands, glaring and spewing obscenities, but he merely laughs. "Let me know if it hurts, mm?" he whispers, kissing my inner thigh and stroking little circles with his thumb before biting down. I make a little noise of pain and I'm certain I see him grin up at me as he flicks his tongue around the wound, licking up my blood. He pulls back, a tiny bit of blood at the corner of his mouth. He wipes it and it smears, looking positively savage. "I think I'm ready for my fun now," he says and stands up to tug his clothes off quickly. I would run, but I know he'll catch me and will just make it worse. This doesn't make me any less scared or nervous, never mind resentful. Laito clambers back on the bed, hardly shy of his erection. I hate to admit it, but he's quite large. Not that I've seen many pricks before, at least, literally, but even I can tell he's well endowed. I must blush, because he laughs and moves me onto his lap, lying back against his pillows. "Go on, you can top. Use me to feel good," he says, eyes glinting wickedly. I just squirm to be let down.

"I-I don't want to..." I whimper. "I'm really not ready for this and I don't know how."

He sighs in irritation and sits up, forcing me to tumble onto my back. "Fine. I'll do what I want then." My eyes widen and he smirks. "Oh, don't give me that look. I offered you a chance, and my patience has run out." He climbs between my legs and kneels, propping my hips up on his knees. He lines himself up with me and pushes in without warning. I cry out loudly as he lets out a sigh of satisfaction, rolling his hips to wedge it in yet deeper. "You're so tight," he grunts, moving his hips a bit to get a feel of things.

"S-stop..." I whimper, ready to beg. It feels like he's stretching me out and filling me up more than I can bear.

Laito says nothing, just stills a moment to let me get my bearings, before pulling back and thrusting in again hard. I moan sharply, squeezing my eyes shut. He picks up a steady rhythm that is both fast and hard. He lets out a breathy laugh. "You're so wet for me. For someone who 'didn't want it', you're sure enjoying it. Slutty Little Bitch, should I go faster? Harder?"

"St-stop..." I mumble, my eyes closing tightly. I bite my lower lip and I hear him laugh again. He sure laughs a lot, for someone so terrible. "It hurts..."

"Nfu, it always does the first time! But don't worry, next time will feel super good. And the next time, and the next...! Maybe you'll even get pregnant and bear my child!"

I almost retch at the idea. I hadn't even considered that, and my displeasure must show on my face and anger him because he starts thrusting into me much harder, seemingly tearing me into pieces. I cry out as the feeling of being pounded threatens to bring me to tears, but I don't want to give him the satisfaction.

"Wouldn't you like to be a mama with me, Little Bitch? We would have very attractive children, I'm sure," he says by my ear before licking it. I shudder and shy away from him. "Not that it really matters. I'm going to take you as my wife no matter what. I don't care that my brothers want you too."

I whimper and turn my face away. So the others are after me, too. The way he'd spoken before, I had thought perhaps it was only Laito who really cared, not that I know why. I wonder who's made a bid? Not that I intend to stay long enough to go through with this, but worst comes to worst, anyone is better than Laito. At least they aren't currently raping me.

I hear a grunt come from Laito and his movements become faster, harder, and more irregular. "A-ah, Little Bitch, your tight little hole is going to make me cum!" he moans, wedging his hips hard against me. Maybe that's what's happening as I feel something building up inside me, more pleasurable than I care to admit. He keeps thrusting and after another moment or so, I gasp as something of a wave goes over me and my sex feels like it's exploded. I slump back, almost shaky, and Laito grins. "My turn," he groans as he thrusts into me one last time, pushing as deep as he can as he lets out his seed. He holds it there until he's finished, and pulls out, still semi hard. "Up for another round?" he asks wickedly. I pale.

"How are you not done?" I whimper. "I'm too tired, I can't...!"

Laito chuckles. "I'm a vampire. If my stamina was that bad, it would be pretty terrible, nfufu. No...let's try something a little different." He climbs on top of my torso and slides his dick between my breasts. I make a face of disgust and try to squirm my way out from underneath him.

"Laito, leave me be. I'm done," I complain, feeling strange with him there.

Laito slaps my face, not hard, and smiles as me wickedly. "I'll tell you when you're done. Now, suck on it." He pushes himself up farther so that the tip pokes my lips. I turn my face away and he slaps me again, a bit harder, and I cry out. "I won't ask again," he singsongs, and pushes my breasts together and pinches my nipples.

"You're disgusting," I say softly, and trying to hold back tears, hesitantly open my mouth. He doesn't wait, shoves it in the second he can. It tastes strange, nothing I can really describe, and thrusts against my tongue as he rubs the shaft against my breasts.

He moans loudly and thrusts faster. Within minutes, I can feel him large, hard, and throbbing again. My eyes widen as I realize he'll cum again. I make a frantic noise and he laughs, only going faster still. "Naughty Little Bitch, are you hungry?" he drawls, and I begin to taste something. I gag, and his eyes narrow dangerously. "You'd better swallow it all or you'll be in trouble," he warns before releasing the rest. Thick ropes of it hit the back of my throat, and I think he's done, but he pulls out and shoots several lengths on my face as well. Laito finally gets off me, rubbing his dick and grinning, just looking at me. "That was pretty good, Little Bitch, for your first time. I'm still gonna have to train you, though. Nice and slow."

I sit up and wipe my face off, glaring at him. "No. Never again, I'll kill you if you touch me," I growl.

He laughs. "Still with the attitude! How could you, a weak little mortal kitten, hurt me? You're a feisty one, I'll give you that. Don't worry, I'll break your soul."


	6. Chapter 6

After the attack, Laito brought me to my room and left me there. I didn't really have much of a will to argue, though in hindsight, one may have just amused him more. Once assured I wouldn't have any more company for the night, I fell asleep. And, of course, now I am having another one of those dreams.

"Sarah!" the girl cries out frantically, waving her pale, thin arms. "You need to get out. More than ever. Pretty soon the changes… the Awakening… once he claims you- ah!" she exclaims, clutching her chest. Her face crumples, and she's clearly in pain. I can't move to help her as I seem to be outside my body in these dreams. She cracks an eye open and regards me miserably. "Promise me, promise me you'll find a way to escape!" The girl screams and once again, I wake up.

The Awakening. That sounds ominous. Not the sort of awakening where they give you toast and coffee, I'm sure. I sigh and sit up, wincing at the pain between my legs reminding me of last night's escapade. These brothers, they're a regular phalanx. So far… Ayato has drank from me, Reiji has as well, and Laito. The others have made comments, but haven't touched me. What was it Laito said? Something about them each needing to taste me? I grimace and clutch the blankets ever tighter. I won't give in to any of them. Tears prick my eyes as I remember last night. I hadn't wanted that. I DON'T want that. Making love is exactly that… or supposed to be, anyway. Last night had been belligerent, dominant sex, _not_ love. I will keep reminding myself of this, lest they try and convince me otherwise. I lay back down and close my eyes. If I stayed here, just didn't move, would they leave me alone? Or is it a matter of time before one of them bursts in, demanding blood?

Blood. Just now, it pricks at me, and the thoughts I had been bottling up threaten to tear me apart. I was never diagnosed with depression. I was the gifted girl at school, the bona fide genius. I didn't have time or room in my personality to add a mental illness. Recently enough, though, I was diagnosed with severe anxiety. I can talk to people fine and it isn't debilitating, because I force it not to be. I've never been on any meds and I ignore the breathing techniques I was told to practice. But suddenly, I have urges I haven't had in a very long time. I want to dig into my skin and watch the blood flow out. Cleanse myself, if you will. Better to waste it than let those bastards drink it. I sigh and roll over onto my back, staring at the ceiling. No knife, and I won't bite and gnaw my way through the skin. I guess that was a pretty dumb idea, anyway. I get up and get dressed in a hoodie and crappy jeans. If I look like a crack addict, maybe they'll think I am and maybe my blood will be shit. God, I've gotten weird.

I wander out into the hall in search of food. I never got my curry yesterday, which kind of pisses me off, to be honest. I freaking love curry. I'll take a bowl of curry over being screwed any day (mind, who wouldn't?). I go to the kitchen and rummage through the fridge. Those damn bastards didn't even leave one bowl of that curry. Fucking ingrates.

I settle with a piece of bread and bottled coffee. For rich vampires, I would expect better, but I can't be bothered to risk my neck (literally) by yelling at one right now. Fighting fear with apathy. Yay.

I'm just finishing my drink when Kanato comes to the doorway, toting Teddy. "Hi. Am I bothering you at all?" he asks semi-politely.

Fuuu- Do I tell him honestly or just play nice? Right, bite marks. "Nah, you're fine. I was just finishing up."

"I just came to tell you that Teddy and I are very sorry for what happened yesterday. We think we upset you, although we aren't sure how."

Well, you did slam me into the wall and fucking lick my neck. Gee, but I don't know, mate. "No worries. I'm not mad." I've got someone else I'm more worried about.

He grins, and it's only a little creepy. "That's great! In that case, then, Teddy and I have a place we would like to show you."

Inward groan. Can't really tell this one to go fuck a tree, since he might take it the wrong way and impale me on it. "Uhh… where?"

Kanato titters. "You'll see. It's a surprise."

Soon enough, I find myself on a balcony overlooking the fountains and rose gardens in front of the mansion. It's on the third floor, so unfortunately, I can't reasonably jump it. "This used to be one of my mother's favorite places," Kanato tells me.

I check the tone, and it seems a good a time as I'll ever get. "Your mother? I was wondering about that, if it's okay to ask."

Surprisingly, he doesn't freak out. "Go ahead. We can answer any question, right, Teddy?"

"You six are brothers, but none of you really look all that alike. Are you adopted? Like, what's the deal?"

Kanato smirks. "Adopted, no. We have three different mothers." He steps up and sits on the wall of the balcony, hanging his legs over the edge. "Shu and Reiji are the sons of one mother, Beatrix. Subaru is the child of Christa, and Ayato, Laito, and I are from another one. Cordelia."

I nod and hug my arms around my body. "That's… well, that clears up a lot." I go silent for a minute. "But…where's your dad?"

Kanato's face instantly darkens and he whips around to glare at me. "We won't talk about him. Don't ask about him again if you don't want me to kill you!"

I startle, and shrink back. "S-sorry…" I mumble, face probably blanched white.

"You are not, so don't say that! Sorry! Sorry! Women just LOVE to say sorry, but they never mean it!" he screams. After a moment, his face softens. "Aw, did I scare you?" he asks, hopping down and cradling my hand in his. "You look so pale and frightened. The blood has gone from your face, where has it gone?" Kanato nuzzles my neck and does not allow me to shrink back. He places a soft kiss on the corner where my jaw meets my neck, before kissing me gently on the lips. Meanwhile, I'm trembling. This thing is a bloody psychopath.

"Kanato, stop," I sigh, knowing full well he will probably throw a tantrum.

However, to my surprise, he doesn't. He just sighs and pulls back. "We each have to taste your blood. Will you give it willingly or do I have to take it?"

I'm caught. He won't take a no. "I just… it really hurts," I whimper, lowering my eyes. "And Laito…"

"We know," he interjects. "We all know. That is your place. Now give me your blood."

I sigh and offer him my arm. From what I can tell, it hurts a bit less than the neck. Kanato bites into the fleshy bit of my forearm and I wince, trying not to make any noise. He gulps down blood, his eyes widening with each swallow. After a bit, he pulls back. "That… is unlike any… Even Yui…" he seems to be at a loss for words.

"Yui?" I ask. Sounds like a name. "Who's that?"

"The last sacrificial bride. She was terrible. Her blood was excellent, although yours is better. She was annoying and pathetic and stupid."

Something is beginning to dawn on me. "What did she look like?"

He raises his eyebrows. "Blonde, a bit taller than you, small. Pink eyes. Why?"

Yui is the girl in my dreams. The last sacrificial bride. Dead.

((Author's Note: Heyyyy thanks a lot for reading! Sorry the updates have been so irregular. I work a lot and have to be in the mood to write, to be honest. But to be clear, this fic is still ongoing and if I have support, I'll write more often. I would really appreciate a fave and follow, this is my first story, and reviews tend to make my day XD not but seriously, write me a bit if you want to have a particular boy next, or what you want to see happen, whatever. Thanks again!))


	7. Chapter 7

_Darling, if I fall, would you care at all?_

 _Back within the inky blackness, back against the wall._

 _I can't pretend I'm fine anymore, my mind just wants to stall._

 _So tell me, darling, if I fall, would you care at all?_

These words won't leave my mind. They haven't left my mind once since this morning when I began thinking them. I almost want to set a tune to them, they have the poetic grace as well as the profound meaning suitable to song, but I feel as though that may cheapen them. These words are not to be cheapened.

I have the piano room to myself for once. Laito's out doing…something. I'm guessing it's probably at least a little illegal or immoral, if not both. I play softly, not wanting to draw attention to myself but needing to keep my hands busy and my mind distracted. Luckily, I haven't been bitten since Kanato yesterday. I can't help but want to know more about the girl from my dreams, Yui, he called her. He said she was pathetic, but that wasn't really the first word that came to mind for me. Mind, all she's said to me is told me to run, which hasn't been very helpful. I do need to find a way to escape sooner than later, because as Kanato mentioned, each of the brothers has to 'taste me' and then one will 'claim me'. I don't want any of them, of course, but I worry about how possessive and sadistic Laito is turning out to be. He seems to honestly think he will own me, and I don't know if it's his misconceptions or the actual possibility that frighten me more. Regardless, I have yet to be bit by either Shu or Subaru, if memory should serve correctly. Shu doesn't bother me overmuch, though I've never heard him say more than a few words at a time. Subaru, on the other hand, is too unpredictable. He seems to have a violent temper, and considering my abrasive personality and nonmatching lack of physical strength, I could set him off with what I may consider to be a perfectly innocent comment or action. Sigh.

Schumann's Mignon. My fingers flow freely over the beautiful ivory keys and I don't realize that I'm crying until my fingers brush something wet. When I do realize, I stop playing and hunch myself awkwardly, drawing my knees up to my chest and just allowing myself to let go. I don't think I've properly cried since coming here. I miss my home, my friends, my freedom. I'm so afraid of the constant threats, the verbal and assumed ones, my anxieties are killing me almost as literally as the bloodsuckers causing them. I get myself calmed down somewhat eventually and shuffle my way to a bathroom to wash my face. I look to the mirror with bleary eyes and almost don't recognize myself. Bruises cover my neck, collarbones, and arms, with small but intelligible puncture holes scattered about. My eyes look heavy and brooding, dark bags pillowing their melancholy. My lips are pink and dry from my biting them, a bad habit I've had almost forever that presents itself whenever I'm overly anxious. I've lost weight, and while I was small to begin with, my collarbones and elbows seem bony and abrupt.

"Vain little thing, aren't you," someone mumbles from behind me. Milliseconds later, Shu slumps on my shoulder. "Can't stop looking at yourself."

"Wh- Shu, get off me," I sigh, half-heartedly shoving him back. Who the hell am I kidding, I haven't the strength to fight even the laziest vampire.

"Can't," he says simply and grasps my wrist and pulls me to a room a few doors down from the bathroom. He flops onto a couch and pulls me onto his lap, sighing and closing his eyes.

"You can too," I complain, struggling with actual effort now. He cracks an eye open, clearly annoyed.

"Be quiet," he says lowly. I don't know if he's pissed or tired, quite frankly. He pulls the sleeve of my shirt down my shoulder and unceremoniously bites down, though not as painfully as he maybe could. I make a quiet noise of pain but otherwise stifle myself effectively. After a moment of sucking and gulping, he pulls back with wide eyes. "Incredible…" he says quietly and meets my eyes. His expression is totally unreadable. "Your blood is incredible. I haven't got a clue as to why. Better than the last girl's, somehow." He bites again with a newfound urgency and seems to lose any old will to be gentle. This time, it _hurts._

"A-ah… God, Shu, ease up," I whimper, trying to control the tone of my voice to not be too weak, but I can only do so much.

As a response, he catches both of my wrists in one hand and moves forward, forcing me to tumble backward onto the couch. He climbs over me, pushing a knee between my legs and effectively pinning me. He opens his eyes to glare at me and bite down again over my collarbone. I cry out in pain, which he ignores, pushing his leg up further to silence me. "Lewd woman," he laughs darkly and moves his knee up and down, earning a whimper from me. "If you want it that bad, you should just ask…"

"I-I don't!" I insist, my tears threatening to return. God, why can't I fight him?

 _Darling…_

"Sure doesn't look that way to me," he smirks and pulls my shirt down. I strain against his hands, trying to free myself.

 _Darling, if I fall…_

"I really don't! Just stop, the lot of you are making me anemic," I use as an excuse. I really don't want it. If he touches me, I might actually go over the edge.

 _Will you care at all?_

Nobody will care. I'm pinned down, clothes disheveled, nothing more than a release and sustenance. If I died, they wouldn't care. Why should they? Why am I waiting for any of this when I could just end it all now?

Shu smirks again and lets me up. "Guess we can't have that. Ugh, you mortals are so troublesome. I'm tired again already."

Not willing to take chances, I scoot out from under him and fix my clothes, much to his apparent amusement. Without waiting to receive leave, I exit the room and find mine, the godawful pink chamber of frills where I first started this personal hell. Seems fitting to end it here, too.

Pills, pills. Where are my pills? I've always kept some for headaches, but it isn't in my bag. I rifle through it, frowning and shaking it. Shit! I bet one of those assholes forsaw it and took them when I wasn't around. They're smarter than I give them credit for, I guess. I haven't a knife or anything either. I sit down on the bed, frustrated and ready to cry again. Funny, it seems that's all I've done today. I fall over, closing my eyes. Sleep isn't as permanent as I would like, but it's a quick fix.

 _Back within the inky blackness, back against the wall._

 _I can't pretend I'm fine anymore, my mind just wants to stall._

 _So tell me, darling, if I fall, would you care at all?_


	8. Chapter 8

Sleep was supposed to be my fix, but Yui invades my dreams again. This time, I'm watching the scene as if disengaged from my body, which lies across the room in my bed in the very position I'd fallen asleep. Yui stands over my body, a blurriness about her figure that leads me to wonder if I really had died. I try to walk toward us, but it's like I'm moving through thick tar, and any progress I make seems to land me right where I started. Yui frowns, looking as though she's thinking deeply about something, and crosses her arms over her body, hugging herself. I open my mouth to say something, but nothing but air comes out. Somehow, she seems to have heard me, as she looks over and presses a finger to her lips. "Get out," she whispers, clear as day, "while you can. You're running out of time."

I try to step toward her again, learn _something_ about what's going on, but she just sighs and leaves the room. I try to follow her, but feel as though I'm falling and black out.

The next time I wake up, I'm in my bed. It must be nearly midnight since the moon is full and high in the sky. How ridiculous to wake up at midnight, this whole damned ordeal's really screwed with my perception of time. I stand up from the bed shakily and notice a tray on the table by the door. I saunter over and pick up the crisp little piece of paper. It reads:

 _Miss Rutherford_

 _Each of us are away for the day and you have the mansion to yourself. Please stay inside and stay out of trouble, or you will be punished. We should be back by dinnertime._

 _-Reiji Sakamaki_

How cruel. To tell me they're gone only to dangle freedom in front of my face. I honestly wonder if this is a test, if they're watching to see if I really would run. Well, of course I will, I'd be an idiot not to. I completely ignore the food on the tray, who knows if it's drugged or something. With renewed energy, I throw open the wardrobe and pull on a massive and warm sweater and jeans. I grab my bag with my wallet and within a short enough time, find the front doors. To my great surprise, they're unlocked and open with minimal effort. I run outside, reveling in the fluffy snow falling from the dark sky, a stark and beautiful contrast. It's a little cold, but I don't mind in the slightest. Glancing around to make sure nobody is around, I sprint to the road, my stamina fueled by freedom as an adrenaline.

Carless, deserted, and dark, I don't know if this road is unused because of the hour or its seclusion, but whichever it is, I've been walking for what feels like hours with no apparent progress or discernable landmarks to mark it. Trees on either side and only the light of the moon and stars to see where I'm going. I begin to feel scared, and worried I've done something incredibly stupid. I shake my head vehemently. Just last night I was going to kill myself, and now I worry about death? I'm getting spoiled.

After a little while, I stop at the side of the road to rest. Something feels off. Even with my lack of judgement and time perception, I have to have been outside for a very long time, and the sun should be beginning to ride. Instead, the moon has not left from its position. Time can't stand still. I begin looking around, suspicious, cold fear seeping past my skin. When I feel a hand on the back of my neck, I scream.

Subaru looks at me with very clear irritation. "We told you to stay inside," he growls, tightening his hand and turning me around, forcing me to look at him. My heart sinks. How do I talk my way out of this one?

"I-I…" I stammer, at a loss for words. My fear quickly turns to anger, and I smack his hand away. "Anyone with half a brain would!" I shout. His eyes narrow and he grabs my wrist, twisting it behind my back, earning a yelp from me while he pulls me close to him.

Subaru leans down, right next to my ear. "Shut up. Just shut the fuck up, or I'll fucking kill you right here. Is that what you want?" His breath is hot against my skin and I close my eyes to keep from whimpering as I slowly shake my head. "Damn. You really fucked up, kid."

I feel a weird pressure and when I open my eyes, I see he's teleported us back to the mansion. He thrusts me forward, letting go of my neck as I stumble and hit a wall with a quiet moan of complaint. Instantly, his arm is above my head as he pins me to the wall, glaring down at me. "Tch. You look absolutely pathetic."

I look back at him defiantly. I may be trapped and hopeless, but I won't submit to any of them. "Fuck you," I spit.

He sighs, but a small smirk appears on his lips. "You're so troublesome, but at least you're not as fucking boring as the last one. I'm going to make you scream," Subaru promises as he uses his free hand to grab my hip, digging his fingers in hard. I wince, cursing under my breath, and his smirk grows. "Well?" he asks expectantly.

"Fuck you," I say again, pushing at his chest. He lets go and grabs my wrists. He turns around and strides to the bed, dragging me along to keep up with him, and he tosses me on it unceremoniously. He clambers over top of me and sits on my legs, leaning over with his lips against my neck.

"Scream for me," he urges as he bites down hard on one of the few places left without fang marks. Clear territory, if you will.

I grit my teeth and make a quiet noise of pain, but not even close to a scream. He bites harder, clearly pissed with my lack of a reaction. Maybe he doesn't realize just how stubborn I am? "Stupid woman," he mutters after a few moments of drinking. He sits up and wipes the blood from his mouth. Subaru gets off of me and stalks out of the room, slamming the door hard. I sit up and gingerly touch my newest wound with a wince.

Well. I guess this is it, then. They've each had their turn. What comes next?


	9. Chapter 9

Morning comes without any promise of hope or optimism for me. With Subaru having been the last to bite me, my future is pretty damn uncertain. Each of the brothers has made it clear they're interested in me as a 'bride': it's whether that term is being used traditionally or no that has me (rightfully) worried. Though, I don't think I would enjoy its traditional use in this context overmuch, either.

"Top of the morning, Little Bitch," I hear from the doorway. Well golly gee, who could that be? "Big plans for today, and you'll want to look your best," Laito adds, loping over to where I'm lying in bed. Honestly, I'm afraid of all of them, but where the other have only bitten me, Laito's gone so much farther, and I can't help but shrink back at his approach, which only makes him chuckle. "Oh? Scared of me?" he teases and reaches out to push his thumb against my lower lip. "Good. I like girls to be dumb and submissive."

Submissive my ass. I bite down hard on his thumb, knowing full well it won't really do me any favors. God, who cares at this point, anyway. Laito draws his hand back and with a cold glare, slaps me hard across the face. I whimper quietly, not expecting that, and lower my eyes as I instinctively, gingerly, touch my face. "Bastard," I murmur, forcing my tears to not well up.

"Hmm, did you say something, Little Bitch?" he says back. Something about his tone has changed. His words have a teasing, casual front, but I can hear the cold, cruel menace behind them. "Because I could have sworn you called me a very not nice name. I wouldn't want to have to _punish_ you… though who knows, maybe that's what you want~?"

I look at my lap. How can I even win in this situation? He's more intelligent than I want to give him credit for, and he's calculating. Not to mention far stronger than I am, no competition. "What do you want?" I mumble. "Surely to God you came in here for an actual reason."

He scowls and crosses his arms. "Yeah. We're gathering in the living room, so hurry up and change into something nice."

I don't understand why I have to get dressed up for this, but I do get out of bed and stare at him pointedly. "Okay. I'll change once you leave."

Laito smirks again and walks over, grabbing the collar of my nightie. "Nfufufu… I never said you're changing ALONE… here…" he says, beginning to pull the skirt up. I go pale and fight it, tugging it down against his grip.

"Fuck off!" I yell, glaring at him angrily. I'm so frustrated this morning, I can't help the furious tears brimming my eyes. "Just leave me alone!"

Clearly I've done something very wrong, because I've never seen Laito so clearly excited and enthralled. He drops my dress, only to grab me by the upper arms, force me back a few steps, and slam me against the wall. His knee automatically goes to push between my thighs, pinning me. One of his hands traps both of mine above my head while his other grabs my chin as he kisses me deeply. I don't have time (or power) to move away or turn and his tongue darts around my mouth, licking my tongue, my teeth, my cheeks. He makes a needy moaning sound as he grinds against me though the kiss, and I'm frightened this is going to go too far. He lets go of my hands and chin and moves to trail kisses down my jaw and my neck until he's licking and biting at my collarbones, though not hard enough to break the skin. "Little Bitch… you taste so sweet… I almost want to break you and have my way with you until you beg me to stop, but even then… even then…" he moans, trailing off as he bites into my chest. I cry out, crying properly out of fear now, and this only seems to egg him on as he sucks harder, leaving bruises and multiple fang wounds on my skin. He pulls back only to pull my nightie. The fabric tears and he tosses it aside carelessly before pressing himself against me harder, essentially squeezing me against the wall. I can feel something hard pressed against me and I whimper, about to scream, when he bristles and pulls back a moment. The door swings open, and Reiji stands there, looking displeased.

"When you offered to get her, I suppose I should have been expecting this," he says coldly. "To the living room. Let her change in peace, as she'll have precious little soon."

Grudgingly, Laito steps back, looking like he may very well kill someone. "Fine. But if she doesn't choose me…" he snarls, not finishing his sentence. He stomps past Reiji, who sighs.

"There should be a white dress in the wardrobe. Please put it on and come downstairs as soon as possible," Reiji instructs before closing the door, leaving me alone.

I rub my eyes, suddenly very tired. I guess it isn't too surprising, given everything. I go to the wardrobe and sure enough, a surprisingly modest white dress is hung up. I pull off the tatters of my nightgown and change into the dress, the fabric feeling foreign against my skin. The sleeves reach my elbows and while the neckline is wide, showing my collarbones, it isn't too low. The skirt reaches my knees, and the fabric is a plain white and rather stretchy. I leave my hair down. No need to tempt anyone by having my neck show.

When I make it to the living room fifteen minutes later or so, the scene is a little uncanny. Each of the brothers is sitting, besides Subaru, who's leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Alright, so what's going on, then?" I ask nervously from the doorway. Reiji motions to sit down, so I do, in an armchair. _Not_ next to Laito, despite the look he's giving me.

"It's time for you to choose whom you wish to have as your… husband, we'll call it," Reiji says, confirming my suspicions. "No, you may not have time to think about it. You will choose immediately."

I sigh, glancing around the room. They're all awful, and though I plan to escape, I don't know how just yet. Or which one of them it will be easiest to escape FROM.

Ayato. Possessive, sadistic, perverted, but honestly, kind of stupid. One track mind, really. As long as I keep him believing he's the best, I might be okay.

Shu. If he ever wakes up, just run. He's not fuckin gonna chase me, so I just have to stay out of reach.

Kanato… he seems to have his good points, I guess, but he's either bipolar or just fucking with me.

Subaru. Anger. That's all he is.

Reiji. As long as I don't piss him off or drop a teacup or something, I could make it okay. I shudder to think of how I would be punished if he caught me escaping, though.

Finally… Laito. My opinion on him is very clear, but anything is a trap. If I choose him, he'll take it as submission. But nothing I do can win, because I doubt he'll give up, even if I pick someone else.

Glancing around, I'm torn. Who the hell am I supposed to pick?

Wow, thanks a lot for reading this far! I'm going to split the story up now, I think, because I don't know whom to pick. Let me know in the comments who your favorite is, and I'll try to get their story up as soon as possible. This story, to be clear, will not be updated again. Once I have the routes up, take a look on my page and I'll have them titled appropriately. Thanks again!


End file.
